The tiniest box
by namedlucie
Summary: First Swan Mills Family Christmas, enjoyed to the fullest. Basically fluffy morning with a surprise gift. No, it's not a ring ;) Secret Santa gift for fandomofgirls.


Emma woke up. She smiled before she even opened her eyes. She stretched her body and turned lazily to her left. She smiled even more when she saw her still sleeping girlfriend.

In that moment Emma could feel all her love for that woman. How happy she is to be with her, to be by her side, how happy she is when Regina smiles at her, even if it's just the tiniest smile. How excited she is when she can kiss this woman good morning and good night, how happy and satisfied she is when they just sit in front of the TV and watch a movie or go for a walk, together with their son.

And never will Emma stop wonder how beautiful the brunette is.

Today the blonde was even happier. It was Christmas. Christmas morning, to be precise. And it was the first holiday that she gets to spend whole with the ones she loves most.

Emma and Regina have been dating for over a year now. They spend every possible moment together, mostly at Regina's mansion, also because of Henry. But Emma still lives with her parents, neither of them wanting to rush things and enjoying the dating time.

Last year at Christmas, Emma didn't stay overnight but came in the morning. It was still great, they went to the Christmas tree together, had breakfast and all. But this, this is different. She can wake up in the house, doesn't have to go anywhere and more importantly, doesn't miss a second of this day.

Regina wriggled, eyes still closed. The blonde put the fallen lock of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Mmnnn," Regina hummed and smiled.

"Good morning, princess."

"You got it all wrong, you're the princess, I'm the queen," Regina's voice was sleepy, eyes still closed.

"Sorry, your majesty." Emma chuckled and lifted herself up on her elbow and leaned closer to kiss Regina on her lips lightly. "Merry Christmas," she whispered, Emma's breath tickling the brunette on her lips.

Regina finally opened her eyes and reached out her hand, caressing Emma through her hair.

"Merry Christmas, princess."

Emma leaned closer again, kissing the sweet red lips once more, this time properly. Regina answered quickly, licking and biting the blonde's bottom lip.

Before things could get out of control, they heard sounds and noise coming from somewhere in the house.

"We should probably go downstairs…" Emma pulled away.

"In a moment, he's not a child anymore, he can wait a bit," Regina pouted and tried to steal one more kiss.

"He is not but I can't wait either," Emma kissed Regina quickly on her cheek and got up.

"Because you're a child too," Regina laughed and got up from the bed as well.

"Maybe but I just want to enjoy this day with both of you, not just with you."

"I know, dear," the brunette smiled and started to change her clothes.

When they were both ready in their home comfortable clothes, they went downstairs.

Henry was sitting in the living room, watching Christmas program. When he saw them enter the room, he turned off the TV.

"Hey, finally!"

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Hey, kid. Wow, so many presents, we must have been good," Emma chuckled.

"Don't know about you, dear, but Henry certainly was good," Regina said playfully.

"Stop teasing!" Emma poked her girlfriend's ribs.

"Or what?" The smirk on the brunette's face was challenging.

"Okay, moms, I'm gonna do some cocoa and then we can get started…" Henry disappeared quickly, not really wanting to hear his moms flirting like this.

"See, you're making Henry uncomfortable!" Emma poked her again, smirking.

"Poor boy, has to deal with two moms," Regina laughed and turned on the CD player. Soon there were carols sounding through the room.

Henry was back in few minutes, bringing three mugs in his hands.

They started to unwrap the presents, mostly squeaking with joy, sometimes there was surprise.

Most of them were the usual ones, some clothes, socks, CDs, books, comics and video games for Henry, some cosmetics for Regina, special hot chocolate edition for Emma.

"So, that's it…" Emma smiled, looking around her.

"Thanks, Santa Claus," Henry chuckled.

"Actually, there's one more present…" Regina squirmed slightly.

"Yeah? I can't see anything?" Emma looked around confused.

"It's here," Regina said almost sheepishly and handed Emma a small box.

"Oh. I think this is the biggest gift I've ever gotten." The blonde said jokingly. She had no idea what to expect. The size of the box evoked itself what it could be. She unwrap the paper slowly, taking time.

She looked up before she opened it. Henry was chuckling widely.

"Kid, you know what that is?" She frowned.

"Hm, kind of…"

"Great." Emma sighed.

"You can open it, don't worry, it's not a curse," Henry laughed when he saw her face.

"Okay…"

A wide smile spread on her face.

"A key? You gave me a key?" Emma's excitement was sneaking through her tone and her face.

Regina just smiled at her, finding it not necessary to confirm that.

"Does this mean…" Emma started but didn't have a chance to finish.

"That you can move in, yeah," Henry rolled his eyes.

Emma looked surprised and unbelievably from one to another.

"If you want to, of course." Suddenly, Regina was all unsure about this whole thing.

"Sure I do! Wow! Thanks!" Emma moved closer to Regina and kissed her quickly on her lips, not wanting to make Henry uncomfortable for the second time that morning.

"How did you know about this?" She turned to her son then.

"I discussed it with him." Regina admitted.

"And you are okay with it, kid?" Emma just wanted to make sure, just to be sure before she can get all crazy with joy.

"It's about time."

"C'mere," Emma gestured.

Henry moved closer to them and Emma wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly. She squeezed so hard that they both squeaked.

"I love you both. And I'm never leaving this house ever again." Emma laughed.

"Oh boy, that's a win," Regina laughed as well.

And then Emma tried to blink her tears of joy back while both Henry and Regina whispered their "Love you too" each in one ear.


End file.
